


Glad to see my baby

by jurandathedreamer1



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurandathedreamer1/pseuds/jurandathedreamer1
Summary: Johnny comes home late at night after a long day of practice.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Glad to see my baby

1:13  
The clock on my desk showed the time. I'd been staying up waiting for my boyfriend, Johnny, to come home after dance practice, but he hadn't texted me yet. I was getting really tired, having had a long day myself. I sighed, and sat on my bed. I stared at my phone, at the last message from John.

-I'll be home as soon as I can hun, don't wait for me

I sighed again, so much for that. Rolling over I laid down and started getting comfortable. I didn't notice i had fallen asleep until i heard the soft click of the door. Someone shuffled in the hall and I woke up just a little. I raised my head to see him, of course it was Johnny, coming into the room. He took his coat off and hung it in the closet, and set down his bag by the foot of the bed.

"John?" I said groggily, and he turned to see I was awake.

"Oh babe, go back to sleep it's late," his soft voice rang in my head. But I stayed up, watching him take off his shirt and pants, slipping into a plain tshirt and shorts. "Baby, it's almost 3. You should sleep". I shook my head, both in response and to wake myself up a little more.

"I tried to wait for you," I yawned out, "but I guess I fell asleep". He smiled warmly at me, coming to sit at my side on the bed. I sat up and draped my arms around his shoulders. "I missed you John," I whispered in his ear. I could feel his skin prickle with my breath on it, so close on his neck. He shifted a little so my head lolled on his shoulder. 

"I missed you too ____," he sighed, "so much". He shifted more so my head was now on his chest and he pulled my chin up to look in my eyes. His big brown doe eyes looked back at me, and I couldn't help but melt a little. He placed a little kiss on my lips, and another on my forehead. Then, pulling me closer so I was fully leaning on his side, he rubbed circles on my arms and shoulders.

"I should be giving you the massage," I said, barely audible with how tired I was. I felt his chest rise and fall with a little laugh and he ruffled my hair.

"No no, my baby doesn't need to do any of that," he said softly against my neck, "all you need to do is sleep". I pouted, and I knew he could tell because he pulled my chin back up. "Aren't you still tired?" I shook my head. "I don't believe you," he pouted right back at me. I vowed to show him how not tired I was, and pulled myself into his lap. Leaning in I started kissing his neck lightly. Johnny sighed, my name coming to his lips. "Baby," he sighed into me, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling my chest to his. I gave my hips an experimental rock, and felt him huff out a breath. His hands came to settle around my ass then, giving a gentle squeeze. He made a little, unintelligible sound and gently pushed my hips back and forward. I let him guide me, moving to meet his hands.

Quickly I felt it wasn't enough, this slow friction. I only had on a flimsy pair of shorts, and I could feel everything through them. "Johnny please," I said into his neck, "please I want you". He moaned lightly and relented, while I grinded on him one more time. He laid me back down, I shimmied out of my shorts while he took off his and his boxers. When he came back to stand over top of me his smile and his hands were warm and longing.

"I'm sorry I woke you," he started to say before I pulled him down to kiss me, my hands then reaching under his shirt to feel his chest. When the kiss broke my hands traveled down to take his dick in one of them. He moaned again, a little louder this time, reaching his hands down as well. When his fingers reached my core I whimpered, I was so wet already. "Oh babe," he breathed, "you really missed me didn't you". He smiled and I twisted my wrist, making him grunt.

"Stop teasing John, I want you so bad," I told him, pouting again. I stroked him a bit too gently and he started rutting in my hand before he took himself from me.

"Whatever you say baby," he leaned down to say in my ear as he guided his hand to line up with my core. He pushed in smoothly, sheathing himself quickly. I moaned fully this time, biting down on his shoulder. He waited for just a moment before moving, long enough to plant a kiss on my neck and trail his hands to my waist, taking hold there. His first thrusts were shallow and light, but after they were deep and strong. From the first touch I could tell this would be quick for me, he was hitting deep inside me.

"John," I moaned, "Johnny I love you". I felt him smile into my neck and whisper, "I love you too" before he sped up. I came undone so shortly after that, I had been wound so tightly. I came with his name on my lips, saying "John, John, John," over and over.

"Baby I'm close," he said too, and sped up even more. Just before he came I pulled him so close he couldn't escape, releasing inside me. His breath was so fast, it took a minute for him to catch it. "Are you alright?" he said, a bit shakily, "I didn't mean that...I mean," he stammered, "I didn't mean that to be the first time". Finally our breathing synced up.

"You were serious when you said you wanted a baby right?" I said, not meeting his gaze. Without seeing it I could feel his relieved smile.

"Of course honey, of course I was," he said, his head falling to the side of mine, "I just thought maybe you wanted to start trying after that big project at work". I groaned, and hugged him tight to me.

"It's almost over anyway," i giggled, "and when I saw you leave this morning I knew I couldn't wait". 

We lay there, entangled, for what seemed like a long time. Eventually Johnny stretched, and pulled out, running to grab a towel for me. When he'd helped me clean up he laid beside me again, drawing lines up and down my side.

"I wonder what it'll be like," he said in his low voice, "when there's a little peanut in here," and he tapped my stomach gently. I laughed and pulled him in.

"I can't wait," I said, my hands in his hair.

"Me either," Johnny said, smiling back at me before planting a kiss on my lips and we fell into a fit of giggles.


End file.
